El Conquistador and the Pirate
by Garnet-Moon
Summary: 100 Themes: They were two of the strongest Empires the world had ever seen. Their relationship had never been peaceful, a mix of fire, passion, hate, tenderness and lust. Yet they were able to fall in love with one other.SpainXFem!England
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga or anime series do not belong to me**

**Human names mean an AU**

El Conquistador and the Pirate

**1) Introduction**

Green met green as the two young nations stared at each other. The girl was scared stiff, that scary guy Rome had taken her away from her brothers and dumped her in a land that was far too hot for her taste. The boy blinked at his newest companion and moved forward with an outstretched hand.

"Hola! Me llamo España. Comó tu llamas?" Britannia just jumped back, terrified.

**2) Love**

Nations were not supposed to fall in love. They were only supposed to care about their people and that was all. Well she never liked fitting to expectations anyway was her thought as she lay in the arms of the man she loved.

**3) Light**

One of his fondest memoires was of her falling asleep in his garden and him carrying her back inside as she snuggled into his chest, the rays of the sun illuminating her face.

**4) Dark**

She smirked at her rival from across the room, the sea rocking her boat as they headed back to her land. Spain was bound by chains and she could see that some of his wounds were bleeding. She forced his head upwards and gave him a bruising kiss, as much as he wanted to he couldn't stop his moan or his reaction to her kiss. He snarled and wished his wrists were free, whether to attack her or press her closer he just didn't know.

**5) Seeking Solace**

The feel of his old enemy hugging him was odd but not uncomfortable, he knew to well the pain of your colonies leaving you so he wrapped his arms around her and let her be weak, for once.

**6) Break Away**

Not that she would ever tell the idiot but whenever he made her laugh or smile she felt like she could be free of her responsibility as a nation, if only for a moment.

**7) Heaven**

Spain was a religious country, a Catholic country; so surely it must be a sin for him to sleep with a heathen right? He just couldn't imagine a better feeling then being inside her.

**8) Innocence**

"I don't get why mu-, I mean England, and that Spanish dude always want to room together at these meetings." Canada just shook his head and thanked whichever deity was watching that his brother didn't realise what the pair were actually doing.

**9) Drive**

Amelia's hands clenched onto her seat and her face was a mask of terror. Why oh why had she agreed to let Antonio drive them to the restaurant?

**10) Breathe again**

He exhaled in relief when her eyes flickered open, the bombings in London had temporarily stopped her heart and for a couple of minutes he had held her cold body in his arms. It gave the word terror a new meaning.

**11) Memory**

Music from long ago played in her ears and her feet moved with the melody, phantom arms circled her waist and she could hear his whispered words echo down the halls of time. Tears stung her eyes but there was a smile on her face.

**12) Insanity**

He laughed as he felt another bomb explode. Sometimes he cried, it depended on the state of mind he was in. Civil war was never fun. He was so crazy at times he swore he could feel England holding him tight and crying for him...But that could only be a hallucination.

**13) Misfortune**

He had to be friends with France didn't he. Her eyebrow twitched as the frog gave her another perverted look, Spain better be back quick otherwise she would do something violent, and illegal.

**14) Smile**

Spain won't deny that he is a genuinely happy country and loves to smile. Though it's hard to keep smiling when he sees America whirling her around in a hug, clearly the boy didn't understand the fact that _she was his._

**15) Silence**

There is no noise in their room as Amelia stared at her boyfriend, she'd just woken up and he'd looked at her with oddly serious eyes and asked her _that?_

**16) Questioning**

He wants to know what tattoos and piercings she had in her "punk" phase and he's not leaving her until he's done a thorough examination.

**17) Blood**

There swords meet in a clash and he swipes at her face, she smirked when it only cuts her cheek but it disappeared when he moved forward and licked it.

**18) Rainbow**

His past with her is as varied as the colours of a rainbow but that just makes it interesting.

**19) Grey**

It is autumn again and her skies are thick with clouds, grey again. Her phone rings and when she sees who it is she can't deny that her day just seemed a little brighter.

**20) Fortitude**

Antonio ducked as another hail of bullets was fired over the trench. He heard Lovino swear at him and call him an idiot and he could feel the mud beginning to sink into his boots. It was horrible, his eyes closed as he conjured up an image of his wife serving as a nurse back home. He squared his shoulders and prepared for another long night on watch, he would get through this and see her again.

**21) Vacation**

The sun tickled her skin and the crashing of the waves was a distant noise to her ears, the feel of a warm hand skimming across her stomach caused her to open one eye and she scowled.

"You're a worse pervert than France." She informed him. A chuckle was her only answer and a second hand joined the first.

"Lo siento mi princesa, and it's your fault for wearing that bikini anyway." She gave a mock scowl as he began to kiss her neck, but inwardly thanked Belgium for helping her pack her suitcase.

**22) Mother Nature**

He guessed he deserved that smack. She had taken him to one of the most beautiful areas in her lands with green fields, grass, trees and a river snaking through the country, and he'd asked if anyone had ever seen this vital region of hers.

**23) Cat**

"I agreed to go to the cat festival with you Spain, not to allow you to lick my neck for the entire time."

"Oh but you are muy linda in cat ears, I can't resist it."

**24) No Time**

Her plane was leaving in ten minutes, he didn't have time to tell her all that he wanted to.

"Amelia." She turned around and he pulled her to him with surprising force. Her lips tasted like rain and apples and he allowed himself to be selfish for just one more minute.

**25) Trouble Lurking**

She didn't like the way her brothers were glaring at Spain or the way Lovino was staring at her; a storm was about to break.

**26) Tears**

He hated her didn't he? She was his sworn enemy whom had disgraced and humiliated him at times. They'd been the two greatest Empires in history and married more than once. There was no room for tenderness between them, maybe if he repeated that enough times it would stop the pain in his chest when he saw her cry.

**27) Foreign**

This feeling in her chest, what was it? It felt similar to what she felt for her brothers and former "children" but it was hotter, warmer much more passionate and definitely not platonic. Whatever it was she blamed that git Spain for it, it only appeared when he was in the same room as her.

**28) Sorrow**

He found her once on a visit to one of his former colonies, Belgium had gone off to buy some chocolates and he had spotted her standing in the middle of the town: Ypres. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she clutched a poppy in her hands, it was one of the rare times when she looked completely vulnerable and out of respect of her he looked away.

**29) Happiness**

Gibraltar looked up at her mother and padre, one tan hand held her left and a pale white one held her right. They were walking down one of her padres streets and her mother was shaking her head at something her padre had said. The sun was bright, her parents were both here and she had the whole day to spend with them, this couldn't get any better.

**30) Under the rain**

This was wrong, he should stand up and they should both go inside. They weren't animals. He opened his mouth to speak only to shut it when he felt her moan and pull him closer. Her bare breasts hit his and the chill of the rain was swept away by the fire-storm she was creating in his blood.

**31) Flowers**

Roses, tulips, daisies, sunflowers they were beginning to clog up her house and Wales was complaining that the smell was making his nose itch. She blamed herself for allowing Spain to "court" her, she should have just let him kiss her and be done with it but no she had to be "proper". She'd been so sure he just wanted her for a quick affair- the doorbell rang with another postman- apparently she was wrong.

**32) Night**

He couldn't relax as his ship sailed across the ocean, it was nearly pitch black and he just knew that _she_ was out there somewhere, waiting to steal from him once again. He could just see her in that outfit of hers with a cocky smirk on her face and a blade in her hand. His blood began to race as only she could make it and he licked his lips with anticipation of their next battle. Next time she would be the one in chains.

**33) Expectations**

England shook her head as she watched her old advisory talk with America and Northern Italy. The world thought they knew him; they expected him to be happy, always smiling and a bit of an oblivious idiot, and they were right to some degree. However, they'd never seen the Conquistador, the one man who had threatened her in her glory days. He was possessive, jealous, strong and sexy as hell but in these times of peace he hid that part of himself, except from her.

**34) Stars**

Antonio doesn't know what came over Amelia when she crossed over the dance floor, slightly drunk, and kissed him straight on the lips, all he knew was the stars and fireworks exploding at the contact.

**35) Hold my hand**

They've done some things in the bedroom, and various other rooms that would make France applaud so it made no sense for her to be blushing when he took her hand during a World meeting and pressed it to his mouth.

**36) Precious Treasure**

He looked at his daughter, Gibraltar, and England curled together on the double bed and quickly took a picture of the two most important girls in his life.

**37) Eyes**

Everyone thought there eyes were the same colour, but they were wrong. Hers were a darker green, the colour of her fields and forests, his were brighter and shined like the sun.

**38) Abandoned**

"Let me go Amelia, I'll only slow you down." She shook her head and stubbornly kept on walking. "Mierda let me go. It's better they only get one of us rather than two." She looked at him and shook her head. "Amelia it is your duty to report back to the commander." He made her look at him.

"I'll be fine." She slowly lowered him to the ground. The noise of the soldiers got closer.

"I'll come back for you." She swore

"Go." He watched her as she runs into the trees.

**39) Dreams**

_His hands caressed her chest and back, his tongue was doing wonders in her mouth. She rubbed her hands down his stomach and smiled as he gasped when her fingers dipped even lower. She rubbed her hands up and down his length pleased at the response she was getting. With a primal growl he turned her over and-_

"England, you shouldn't be sleeping at such an important meeting." God damn you Germany.

**40) Rated**

This was the reason he brought his girlfriend to rated 18 films to have her cuddle into his chest at the scary parts.

**41) Teamwork**

Gibraltar looked at her co-conspirator Romano who had a rare smile on his face, they'd finally gotten them together. She was so pleased that she didn't notice the blush on his face when she hugged him, sadly her padre did.

**42) Standing Still**

Spain was frozen in his spot, he couldn't even breathe at the news he'd just heard. England was pregnant...WITH HIS CHILD!

**43) Dying**

There was no way she could survive this. Her breath was coming out in short gasps and her skin felt so sensitive. Damn the man. She was naked except for a chain around her neck, he'd managed to surprise her on her way to America and had capture her. This was his idea of payback apparently.

"My, my so responsive Inglaterra." He purred in her ear and she just knew that he was smiling at her. She glared up at him through the haze of lust. He carried on. "If I'd have known this I would have made you my prisoner a long time ago." She wanted to bite him.

"Are you going to take your clothes off or am I going to have to kill you?" She hissed and he threw back his head and laughed.

"Aye aye mi capitán." She closed her eyes in relief when he started to touch her again.

**44) Two Roads**

When he realised that his feelings for her were more than simple lust he knew he had a choice to make. He could try and put her past him, which was the easiest and safest option, or he could do what no other nation had ever succeeded to do capture the heart of the Queen of Pirates.

**45) Illusion**

This marriage between them wasn't going to last, her boss was stupid to think that her people would accept this union between the two. Philip of Spain would never be seen as a king of England. It was fake, it didn't mean anything and was just an illusion, she repeated that in her head when she awoke the next day cradled in Spain's arms like she mattered to him.

**46) Family**

Spain narrowly ducked the boomerang that had been lobbed at his head, wow Australia had gotten a lot bigger since he'd last seen him.

"Stay away from mu-England." Ah there was America, and he could see a very angry looking Scotland dragging along Wales and both the Irelands. He chuckled and continued to run through the halls, Amelia had told him they didn't seem that bothered with her and he had to prove her wrong. It was clear to every other country except her that if you wanted to be with England you had to face the jealous, possessive clingy family that she had gathered. Still he could never resist a challenge.

**47) Creation**

**(Sorry if this offends anyone)**

"You're distracting me on purpose." His voice was hoarse as he tried in vain to read the tale of Genesis in the bible. She resumed her massage on his back and moved her hands a little lower.

"We could try a different act of creation of our own if you're that worried."

**48) Childhood**

España laughed as Britannia tried in vain to remove the flowers from her hair. She scowled at him and turned away he just thought she looked very cute. He had threaded a rose into her hair whilst she was sleeping and she hadn't been impressed.

**49) Stripes**

Amelia just shook her head and covered Maria's eyes; a young girl didn't need to see her father humiliate himself at a zoo by waking up and then being chased by a zebra. So last nights _outing_ with Gilbert and Francis had clearly been fun. Her only consolation was that the two idiots were in the cage with the lions and cheetahs respectively.

**50) Breaking the Rules**

Spain looked into the sleeping face of his lover and moved some of her hair from her face. This was wrong to so many people but he didn't care. They loved each other, it had taken a long time and plenty of rule-breaking but he was glad they'd made it.

**AN: This is another one of my favourite pairings but this is only part 1 I'll do the other 50 in a week or so. I wanted to portray the explosive relationship and past these two have and I hope that showed. I loved writing Gibraltar and I hope you guys enjoyed reading this please review!**


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga or anime series do not belong to me**

El Conquistador and the Pirate

**51) Sport**

South Africa 2010: World Cup champions: Spain. He'd done it, he'd finally won the cheers and applause were for him and his team. Spain laughed aloud, he hadn't felt the thrill of victory for a while and had nearly forgotten how could it could feel. Over the roar of the crowds he heard one voice murmur:

"Congratulations git." He looked up and was surprised to see England clapping along with his fans with a small smile on her face.

**52) Deep in thought**

She lightly traced her hands across her lovers face and wondered how the hell she'd come to this. Images of their past flashed before her eyes and she was so caught up in memories that she didn't see the devious grin on his face before he pulled her to him for a scorching kiss.

**53) Keeping a Secret**

No-one could ever find out about these meetings of theirs. They were supposed to be sworn enemies, rival empires yet they would always come to this spot for a single night a month to release their passions on one another. It was never gentle. She was the forbidden fruit, yet he couldn't resist tasting her or touching her, and he could never stop that irritating voice in the back of his head that whispered "mine".

**54) Tower**

The Tower of London. Why had he come here again? He could vaguely hear another tour group approaching from around the corner and slowly rubbed a hand down one of the stones; he knew all to well what it felt like to be a prisoner behind these walls.

**55) Waiting**

10 minutes late. She was not nervous. She was England, England didn't get nervous. So what if the idiot was late he'd turn up eventually. Yet the nagging voice in her head refused to shut up: _He's stood you up, why would he want to date you anyway when there are nations that are so much more better looking than you. _She frowned and checked her watch again.

"Hola Inglaterra, lo siento I was held up at the airport." She turned her head away so he wouldn't see the relief in her eyes.

"I-I wasn't worried at all you git!"

**56) Danger ahead**

There were few things that could make Spain feel a little bit scared and telling his _novia's familia_ was one of them. No matter how many times she assured him that they wouldn't care he couldn't help but feel that he wasn't getting out of the room alive.

**57) Sacrifice**

As nations there first duty was to their people, they had to give up everything else. England looked to her right at the man humming her a lullaby. As her eyes began to close she wasn't sure if this was a sacrifice she could make.

**58) Kick in the head**

France was quick to discover that however oblivious his friend could be he was dangerously aware of everything that went on around England, a fact he found out rather painfully when he tried to flirt with her once more.

**59) No way Out**

She listened with one ear as he dragged her down the streets of Barcelona, over the past few days in his house she had come to the conclusion that although falling in love was possible she couldn't see a way out of it with the Spaniard grabbing her hand in a death grip.

**60) Rejection**

He grit his teeth when he learned that England, and her boss, had rejected his kings marriage proposal once more. This insult would not stand and the island country needed to be shown her true place. He ignored the tight feeling his chest and resumed making battle plans.

**61) Fairy Tale**

Gibraltar knew that love didn't happen the way it did in stories, but that didn't stop her wishing on stars that her parents would find their way back to each other and have their "happily ever after".

**62) Magic**

Why on earth had she blurted out that she thought Spain was handsome...in front of the whole of Europe? Her face was bright red and she swore to get the fairies back for whatever spell they'd placed on her.

**63) Do not disturb**

Scotland decided that he definitely hated the Spanish bastard when he had to put ear plugs in at home. The only thing that prevented him from interrupting was the image of his sisters fury and the incredible pain that would follow.

**64) Multitasking**

The myth that men couldn't multi-task had been shattered when Spain found himself able to have a conversation with Romano about this years tomato crop and hold his wriggling lover to his bed.

**65) Horror**

The look on Spain's face when he saw Romano being hugged by his precious daughter could only be described as horror. England's on the other hand could be described as laughter.

**66) Traps**

England hated mice. So when her house had been infested she had set up about a hundred mouse traps across her living room floor. They didn't catch any mice but they were able to catch a Spaniard when he simply walked into her home. He never entered without knocking again.

**67) Playing the Melody**

He smirked across at his opponent and lunged forward once more. She scowled and answered with a cut at his chest. Canon fire, screams, blood and swords clashing; all part of the melody they danced to and the song they lived by.

**68) Hero**

When England woke up tied to a chair and her self-proclaimed hero telling her that she must be under some "freaky Spanish mind control", she isn't sure whether or not be extremely angry over the situation or annoyed that Spain was right about her family being overprotective.

**69) Annoyance**

OK, that was the last straw; those former colonies of hers needed to learn why he had been so feared back then and that he didn't share.

**70) 67%**

She was 67% sure that he played that oblivious idiot side of him just to annoy her. The other 33% would feel warm and cared for when he grabbed her in one of his death hugs.

**71) Obsession**

She was constantly in his mind and every time one of his ships sailed to the New World he was constantly alert for any sign of her. He could picture that taunting smirk and the way her clothes hugged her figure in a way that should be against the law. She was sin, a devil sent to torment him for eternity and the only reason he smiled when she appeared was because he had a chance to defeat her.

**72) Mischief Managed**

Her entire wardrobe had been replaced with some of the most sluttish, skimpiest clothes (if you could even call them that) she'd ever seen. When she appeared at the meeting in a long black coat and saw the disappointed face on Spain and France's faces she knew exactly who to blame.

**73) I can't**

It was so cute watching her blush when he told her that he couldn't stop staring at her like he was about to ravish her, because he was.

**74) Are you challenging me?**

She'd hated the scorn in his eyes when she told him that one day she would be greater than he ever was. Her new queen would lead her into greatness and the reign of England would begin.

**75) Mirror**

He'd once caught her standing in front of a mirror trying to do up her hair in some sort of ridiculously difficult way. The scowl on her face had turned into shock when he grabbed her hands. She stood frozen as he gently undid all of her work until her blonde hair was falling down her back in a natural wave. He ran one of his hands through it and told her that you couldn't improve on perfection.

**76) Broken pieces**

Her heart was shattered from so many betrayals and goodbyes that she had resolved never to open it again, then an old enemy had appeared and slowly gathered every single piece in his hands and she had done the same to his.

**77) Test**

This must be a test of will he thought when he saw England dressed for Halloween in a tight black corset, long flowing skirt, two very pointy teeth and a black choker around her neck. Throughout the party he had to resist the urge to slam her against the wall and make her his once more, that would have toe wait until later.

**78) Drink**

The frown on her face didn't bode well for the passionate nation when she saw him and his two amigos sprawled out on her living room floor...naked. He was beginning to regret that extra drink last night.

**79) Starvation**

Everything inside of her caught on fire whenever he kissed her like this, as if he was dying of hunger for her. His tongue thrust into her mouth and he groaned at the taste of her.

**80) Words**

Who would have known three short little words would have effected her so much? Still Spain wasn't complaining as he pressed her to him and whispered the same words in his language. Te amo.

**81) Pen and Paper**

She stared down at the writing implements and began to make a list of why she should and shouldn't accept the date. The pros far outweighed the cons, so the answer was simple right? How she ended up going with him to the festival she'd never know.

**82) Can you hear me?**

He knows that she was bad at expressing her feelings. He'd always been the more affectionate of the two but he understands the true sentiments behind the insults and rants she gives him. Which is why he simply smiles at her and pulls her closer to him.

**83) Heal**

One night she found the sword wound she left him the last time they'd fought back then. It still looked angry and red, she leant down and gently kissed the nasty scar from bottom to top hoping that it would close up and disappear.

**84) Out Cold**

England only blinked when she saw one of her former charges sprawled out on the floor unconscious, her eyes flickered up to the still grinning Spain and she shook her head in exasperation.

**85) Spiral**

Hate to respect, passion to gentleness, lust to love. Their relationship would never be stable it was so volatile and likely to spiral out of control any minute. If it were calmer and nicer they'd both end up bored.

**86) Seeing Red**

Netherlands knew exactly how to get under his skin, and when he saw him lazily chatting to Gibraltar with a cunning gleam in his eyes it had taken England hours to convince him not to slice the Dutchman's head off his shoulders.

**87) Food**

He stared at the "meal" in front of him and looked up into her expectant and hopeful gaze. Sending a quick prayer to God he slowly picked up a fork.

**88) Pain**

Metal cut through flesh and she jumped back with a cry. Red blood soaked her right arm and she could feel the wound burning.

"Give up yet?" She growled at the smug voice and stood up again, transferring her sword to her left hand.

"Not a chance."

**89) Through the fire**

She couldn't believe France had don- was doing this. How dare he. England swore to never forgive him as she hugged her daughter, trying to calm her tears and yells as the French dropped bombs on her land. Even though he was neutral in this Spain held both of them close and prayed for an end soon. The year was 1940.

**90) Triangle**

England may not have respect for, or like France and Prussia but she knew that Spain did. The three of them had such a history together that it was hard to imagine one without the other two, they just fit. That didn't mean that she would be any nicer to them.

**91) Drowning**

His mouth opened in a wordless scream as he felt his Armada be destroyed. The cries of men echoed in his ears and he felt like he was drowning in their blood. Despite the pain his face twisted with loathing when he saw her looking at him from across the battlefield with a triumphant smirk.

**92) All that I have**

It was almost comical, the look on his face when she showed him how much gold she'd managed to steal over the years. In the present day she still wore an old Spanish coin around her neck; the very first she had taken.

**93) Give up**

He would not submit to this she-devil, he couldn't. But as her tongue and hands began to trace patterns on his skin and left her taste in his mouth he found his will crumbling as his lust rose. If he couldn't beat her in the battlefield then he would beat her here. She gasped in surprise when he finally acted and forced his mouth on hers. She instantly fought back and the kiss was brutal. He ripped open her shirt and latched on to her chest. The moan she let out made up for the fact that she had captured him.

**94) Last Hope**

He could feel his people rising up against Napoleon, the blood was beginning to pour and he was not as strong as he had once been. News had reached him of England's war with his "friend" and he found himself wishing her luck. Perhaps he would be free again.

**95) Advertisement**

Honestly Spain could be such a child! He may as well just put a card around her neck that said property of Spain: Don't touch in bright neon glowing letters. She would joke about it , but he might actually take her seriously.

**96) In the Storm**

The rain pelted both ships and the thunder drowned out the noise of the fighting. The sea was harsh and cruel but the sailors didn't stop fighting. The ships were latched together with different ropes and chains. In the centre of it all two nations fought with insane grins on their faces as they met in battle once more.

**97) Safety first**

Sometimes Gibraltar despaired at her padre's protective street. She knew how to cross a road by herself and her face burned with embarrassment as he insisted he hold her hand...and her mothers.

**98) Puzzle**

Spain looked down at the thousand piece jigsaw and compared it to his relationship with England: hundreds of complicated pieces that may never fit together but could create something pretty extraordinary.

**99) Solitude**

It was a small thing that had set them on the path to where they were now. He had deduced that they were both alone, there colonies gone and their houses empty so it was a good idea to be alone together no?

**100) Relaxation**

She cares about him. He drives her absolutely crazy. He can create the most pleasurable feelings within her. She loves him and she knows it's mutual. It is with that knowledge that the Pirate Queen can bring herself to relax in the Conquistadors arms and let him hold her.

**AN: Part 2 is up! In regards to number 89 yes the French really did bomb Gibraltar in WW2, it was in retaliation to Britain sinking their fleet. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed all 100! Thanks to The artist formaly known as, nemiah, Heixarn Mizu and Trimacle for reviewing already.**


End file.
